From the state of the art vehicle occupant restraint systems comprising airbags are known in which the airbag is mounted directly on the inflator. The inflator in turn is locked at the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle occupant restraint system which requires little space and enables the airbag to be advantageously mounted on the inflator and the inflator to be mounted on the vehicle.